In MIMO systems, multiple transmit antennae send signals to multiple receive antennae. In hybrid MIMO systems, each channel may be divided into multiple orthogonal channels or sub-channels separated spatially by pointing the beams in different directions so that multiple antennae may transmit data simultaneously over the same or overlapping channel frequency. Partitioning the channel spatially may increase the number of independent data streams that may be simultaneously or concurrently transmitted over each single channel, thereby increasing transmission efficiency. However, increasing the number of independent data streams over a channel may also increase “cross-talk”—noise caused by interference due to overlapping signal side-lobes or multi-path interference in which signals reflect off of nearby objects and generate noise at the receiver.
There is therefore a great need in the art for providing a system and method that decreases the noise and interference in hybrid MIMO systems.